


The title Avatar means nothing if I can't fight

by weirdandkindafunny



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Avatar!Mark, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn, The AU no one asked for, amy and mark's love story isn't the main focus, but here i am, depends on who's pov it is, don't worry she's still our angel, fire bender!Amy, hellhound!chica, it might be mentioned a lot in one chapter and nothing in the next, it's there though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdandkindafunny/pseuds/weirdandkindafunny
Summary: Mark is the Avatar. He is known as the fastest learning Avatar in all of history. However, he over hears a conversation that he shouldn't and finds out that he's basically a show pony for the Fire Nation. Mark sets out with his hellhound Chica to relearn the elements. He first encounters the well-known illegal fire fighter, Flaming Beauty, and begs her to teach him how to fight. (Just an fyi, the story doesn't focus on Mark's journey as the main plot)





	1. Flaming Beauty

Mark threw his leg up in the air, then punched forward, his foot landing with a loud thud as a column of fire shot from his hands. He then stood straight and faced his master. The stern looking man nodded in approval.

“That’s all for the day, Mark. Go clean yourself up,” The man said. Mark nodded and bowed to the man before leaving.

Mark never understood why every other avatar struggled. It took him no time at all to master the elements. He was able to beat any skilled bender in less than a year since he as announced Avatar. These little training sessions were ridiculous to Mark. He was the best. He didn't need to practice bending. If he wasn't the best, then why was he always announced as the most skilled Avatar? He even had the coolest spirit animal.

The thought of Chica had brought a smile to Mark’s face. Chica was the only thing that could without fail. She was a soft, gorgeous, blonde hellhound. They were extremely rare nowadays. Even a runt of the litter, which Chica is, was an amazing thing to look at. Mark had heard legends of what they could do. China never did anything really amazing. They had nowhere she could do any amazing acts. They say that Hell Hounds have fireproof fur and paws that can turn the ground under them lava, no matter the matter! 

“Hey, look! It's the Avvvvvaaaaattttaaaarrr! I think I might faint!” A voice said behind Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and turned to face Kyle, a real jerk that was a kid of one of the government employees.

“What do you want, Kyle?” Mark growled, crossing his arms.

“I want to see just how great you are at bending,” Kyle said with a smirk, implying he knew something that Mark didn’t. Mark was not in the mood right now. He was hungry and wanted his Chica.

“Just come to the next show. We all know I am the best at bending. I’m the Avatar,” Mark said, then turned around and started to walk away.

“I didn't know the avatar walked away from a fight. You must be weak.” Kyle teased. Mark stopped. His body tensed up with anger.

“How dare you say that! I’ll show you how weak I am.” Mark said, turning around to face Kyle. He bent his knees and held his fists up, ready for a fire-fight. Kyle smiled and mirrored him. 

Mark made the first move, pulling his arm back and pushing it forward. Fire shot from his opened palm, going right at Kyle. Kyle kicked his foot up in the air, sending the fire back to Mark. Mark caught the fire at the last moment, pushed back a little from the force. He sent the fire away to see another fireball almost hit him. 

Mark ducked but lost balance when Kyle sent another fireball his way. Mark tried to get up, but Kyle had run over and pointed his fingers at Mark’s neck, signaling he had won. Kyle smirked and walked away.

“I knew you were weak! Are they sure that you’re even the Avatar?” Kyle said. Mark stood up and got ready to throw another fireball, but Chica ran into the room and bit Mark’s shirt collar, lifting him off the ground.

“Chica, let me go! I have to make Kyle take back what he said!” Mark said, trying to wiggle out of Chica’s gasp. China turned around and started to run off towards Mark’s room. He gave up and crossed his arms. If Chica was only a few feet smaller, Mark could have escaped. Stupid eight-foot tall hell hound size. 

Chica was able to pick up on Mark’s emotions since she was his spirit animal. Mark had been wandering by the volcanos before he was announced the Avatar with his friend Tyler, the earth bender, when China had come out of nowhere, her tail wagging. Mark fell instantly in love. Tyler was a little worried but went along with Mark since she seemed to be ok. Mark and Tyler took Chica home, naming her because she really liked the chia fire flowers around the volcanoes. 

Chica plopped Mark down on his bed. Mark went up to get up, but Chica nudged him to stay down.

“Stupid, Kyle. He just got lucky… I’m going to train,” Mark said. China let him leave and followed by next to him, just in case they saw Kyle. The two saw his dad and the bending master that taught Mark. Mark knew that they were probably talking about his performance. The two hid and listened, Mark eager to hear praise for him. His ego could use a good boost right now.

“The Avatar is weak. I’ve made sure. I only showed him a fancy little trick. He wouldn’t even know how to use it for personal gain,” the Master said. His father nodded. 

“Good. We cannot let him get more powerful. Keep reporting back to me. He can only be a show pony. If he got powerful, we wouldn't be able to control him,” His father ordered the man. He nodded and left the room. Mark’s father went the other way. Mark was shocked.

“Chica, you heard them! I’m only a pawn. A show pony!” Mark whisper yelled to Chica. 

“This won’t stand. I have an idea,” Mark said.

That night, Mark collected supplies in secret. He ordered Chica to stay there until Mark found a fire master to teach him. He would be powerful and the best avatar. Nothing could stop him. 

Mark had to sneak down long hallways and high walls. He knew the guard’s patrol path since he and Chica snuck down to get snacks a lot when Mark was younger. The patrol hadn’t changed since, so Mark was able to escape with ease. 

It was pretty late when he had snuck out. Most of the streets were cleared except for some drunks and ‘company for the night’. Mark kept a hand on his money pouch and his hood low. All he needed was for someone to realize the Avatar was sneaking around. 

Mark quickly realized how stupid it was to sneak out at night. No bending master would be out this late. 

A man with tickets walked over to Mark.

“Hey, you seem like the kind to enjoy a good fight. What do you say? The Flaming Beauty is competing to keep her title. It’s gonna be a good show.” The man said. Mark had overheard about illegal fights. He didn't want to go, in case he got caught, but he might find someone to help him.

“Yeah. Sure.” Mark said. The man held out his hand.

“Fifteen to see it.” The man said. Mark handed the money over, hoping it was worth it. The man gave him the ticket and gave him the address before slipping off. 

Mark looked for the place. It seemed really gross from the outside. Inside, there was an iron door with a beefy man sitting by it. 

“How can I help you this night?” The man asked. Mark held out his ticket. The man took it and opened up the door. Mark hurried off and found a seat where there wasn't a lot of people. 

The fight started. The first people to fight where Fire Fist and Quick Flame. Fire Fist won easily. Mark wondered if this man could be the one to teach him. 

Fire Fist defeated the rest and made it to fight the final opponent, the Flaming Beauty. She had held the number one spot for the past couple championships. Even though Fire Fist defeated everyone, he lost quickly to the Flaming Beauty. 

Mark needed to talk to this master. He decided to speak to her, even if that meant having to use his avatar status to get her back to the government sector.

 

Amy’s hand was raised above her head as she was announced as the winner. Most of the crowd erupted in cheers, the others booed. Amy didn't mind. They weren't booing her, they were booing her fighting persona The Flaming Beauty.

Cheesy, Amy knew that. When she had started fighting in illegal, underground tournaments, the announcer gave her the nickname. It stuck with the crowd and she was known as the Flaming Beauty at every fight. 

Fire fights were claimed illegal because of the betting, prize money, and ‘disruption of peace.’ If Amy was caught, she would be dragged off to jail for the rest of her life, especially since Amy was an unregistered fire bender. Then, she would be interrogated to find out who taught her how to bend. 

Her dad taught her. Amy trained in secret with her father and became a fire bending master. He was too but kept himself and Amy unregistered because he knew this peace wouldn't last and he didn’t want Amy to be dragged into any war. Plus, who would take care of her sisters? 

He was unregistered too. The penalty for having someone dead and unregistered that taught someone else how to bend in your family meant the living members would have to pay a heavy fine, which Amy’s mother could not afford.

Amy’s family was very poor. Her mother was sick, so her sisters took turns taking care of her. It was hard to find a decent paying job that let people come in every other day. Amy had already moved out when her mother became ill, so, by law, she didn't have to take care of her mother. Amy’s mother wouldn't accept any money Amy gave her. Her mother felt bad. So, Amy had a job to support herself and got money from the fights to give to her sisters to take care of their mother.

Her sisters were more reasonable. They didn't have the heart to tell their mother that their jobs didn't pay enough for the house, food, themselves, and their mother’s care. They gladly accepted Amy’s money and didn't question where she got it.

Amy didn't like to have to fight to get money. It felt kind of gross to entertain all those people. She did enjoy fighting, however. It helped her bending skills stay sharp and it let her release any stress or anger she built up. The only things she was worried about in these fights was hurting someone or being found. There were waterbender healers, however. She didn't feel bad about burning anyone. 

The announcer gave her the prize money. She took it and walked off, waiting for everyone to leave. Once she did, she snuck back home.

On the way home, Amy swore someone was behind her. She kept checking but didn't see anyone. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. She even went to a different house that she knew no one lived at. 

Sure enough, a knock came to the door. Amy went out the back door and ran off. The sound of footsteps followed her. She ran down alleys and avenues tried to shake the person following her. She almost lost them, until she ran down a dead end. She tried to turn around, but a hooded figure stood in her way. She held her fists out, ready for a fight. The figure held up their hands and took off their hood. It was the Avatar. Amy put her fists down, then covered her mouth when she realized she had threatened the Avatar!

“Oh my gosh, Avatar Mark I am so sorry that I-“ Mark held up his hand.

“No. It’s quite alright. I need to ask for something,” Mark said, keeping his voice low. Amy nodded.

“Anything! You’re the Avatar!” Amy said. Mark winced and held a finger to his lips.

“I don’t want anyone to know I’m here. I just have one question. Will you be my bending master?” Mark asked, bowing. Amy was puzzled. She was going to say yes to the Avatar, of COURSE, but why did he need her help. He was the Avatar. Didn't he master everything by now? 

Truth be told, Amy was a HUGE fan of Mark. She had only been able to see one show because she had to do her job and that day the job included being by one of the shows. She stopped and was amazed by the Avatar. Every time she saw posters or merchandise with Mark’s face, her heart raced. So, maybe Amy had once or twice had a daydream where Mark asked her to train him so he could master fire. She just couldn't believe it came true.

“Um, yes of course! Oh, wait…” Amy’s excitement turned into panic. “I’m not a fire master! If you look up the list of fire benders, I’m not on it. I’m sorry.” Mark opened his mouth to protest but closed it once he put two and two together.

“I’m not supposed to seeking out a master and you're not supposed to be able to bend. I’ll pay you, please.” Mark said, folding his hands in a silent prayer. Amy bit her lip, weighing the options. She would either have to miss work time or fight time to teach him, so either way, she would lose money. But, if he paid her, then Amy wouldn't have to worry about money. 

“Ok. But where can I teach you?” Amy asked. Mark opened his mouth, then closed it. He hadn’t thought of that. 

“Can you meet me at the volcanoes that are on the outside of town?” Mark asked. Amy nodded. Mark grabbed Amy’s hands in happiness. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I’ll be there an hour after it gets dark,” Mark said, smiling brightly. Amy nodded.

“Yep! Be there or be… square.. yeah that was kind of dumb.” Amy said. Mark let out a small laugh, letting go of her hands.

“I mean, yeah. See you around, Flaming Beauty! Oh, and you don't have to call me Avatar Mark. Just Mark is fine,” Mark said, then started to walk away. Amy was flustered by the nickname for once. 

“Call me Amy. Please don't call me that.” Amy called out to Mark. He turned around to face her. He gave her a wink and a finger gun, before leaving.


	2. Mark is an idiot (but it's hardly his fault)

Amy anxiously paced back and forth waiting for Mark next to the volcanos. She was worried that he set her up. She half expected a swarm of Keepers of Peace to start rushing in here and capture her, dragging her kicking and screaming. Amy let out a bitter laugh. That would probably kill her mother before the illness did! 

Amy wanted to give Mark the benefit of the doubt. She had never known an Avatar to sell out someone willing to help them. But what if she didn't know about that because someone covered it up! Amy ran her hand through her hair. Mark was too kind to sell her out… right? 

A warm, wet feeling pulled Amy away from her thoughts. She looked over to see Chica given her kisses.

“Chica! Stop it!” Mark said, making Amy laugh at the scene. Chica eventually stopped, Amy’s hair drenched. She had a feeling after this training session, she would smell like dog breath and ash. 

“Sorry, Amy. Chica’s a little too good at picking up my emotions,” Mark said, shooting Chica a look. She just wagged her tail. Amy smiled.

“I didn't know you were that excited to see me.” Amy teased. Mark shrugged. 

“Well of course! I’m ready to finally be the best Avatar ever!” Mark said. Amy mentally winced. That’s not what she meant, but she’ll take it. “Shall we start?”

“We shall. Show me what you have already.” Amy said. Mark smiled and nodded. He got into a stance, bending his knees slightly, and held his fists up.

Amy swiftly bent down and swung her leg at Mark’s, making him fall flat on his butt. He let out a groan. 

“What the hell?!” Mark whined out, making Amy giggle. Mark looked up at Amy and frowned. She walked over to him and offer him a hand up. 

“You made it too easy. You didn't really have a firm stance, bub!” Mark accepted her hand, begrudgingly. 

“What is then?” He asked once he was standing up, slightly marveled at how easy Amy lifted him up.

“Well, get back in that horrible stance and I’ll show you.” Amy let go of his hand and backed up slightly. Mark huffed and did as she asked. 

“Ok, so, first of all, you aren't locking your knees. I need you to lock them if you are gonna parry an attack,” Amy explained. Mark did so. “Good. Now, watch the difference. Don’t fight back, just hold your stance.” Mark nodded.

Amy went for his feet again, with the same sweeping motion. He stayed firm, only slightly moving back against her attack. Amy smiled. 

“Nice. Ok, so now your hands,” Amy went on to explain they were too low to attack or defend. He would be dead in seconds. She took his wrists in her hands and moved them up. 

Amy moved on to moving his elbows and shoulders in the right places. She reached in for an awkward hug to show him how easy it would be to catch him off guard. It made Mark slightly flustered. Normally, his Masters never got /this/ close. Not that he hated it. Not at all. Not that he enjoyed it either! He wasn't some pervert, at least that’s what he told himself. 

She proceeded to show him the different stances for different attacks for defenses. At the end of that, Mark was pretty proud of himself. He could be a very quick learner if he put his mind to it. That and the fact that stance was one of the easiest things to learn in fire bending.

“Ok, mister. Finally, we got your stance down. Now, your breathing,” Amy beamed. Mark groaned.

“You’re serious!? Master Amy-“

“Just Amy.”

“Just Amy, with all due respect,” Mark said calmly, “When am I actually gonna fight?!” He whined. Amy grinned, finding an opportunity to have a little payback for Mark’s annoying sass.

“Ok, you think you're ready to learn how to fight? Fight me and if you win, we can learn how to fight. Sound great?” Amy asked. Mark quickly shook his head. 

“Oh fuck no! You are THE Flaming Beauty! I am NOT fighting you,” Mark gulped. Amy shrugged, with a shit-eating grin.

“Guess we’ll do it my way, and Mark,” Amy moved closer to Mark and flicked a little flame onto Mark’s exposed arm. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it was enough to make him let out a whine, “Take that sass and put it in your back pocket. We don't need it here.” Mark grunted. 

“I didn't say anything.” Amy gave him a look. “I did say something and I’m sorry.” She smiled. 

“That’s better. Now, let’s get that breathing controlled.” Amy and Mark sat down, facing each other, legs pretzel style.

“Ok, close your eyes… Good. Now, imagine fire NOT being fueled by bending, but natural things. When oxygen is cut off, the flame dies. You need proper breathing to keep your flame alive. Deep, controlled breathing, Mark. Quick inhales and exhales will do your flame nothing.” Amy explained. Mark did everything she said, letting her walk him through it completely. He didn't quite master it, but it wasn't cake either.

Breathing techniques, Amy explained, can take years to master for some. Mark seemed to get a good handle on it. She promised him that if he worked on it more, he would master it in no time. 

“And that’s our lesson for today,” Amy said, standing up. “Practice makes perfect, Mark. Try to practice more at home, if you can.” Mark opened his eyes and quickly stood up.

“Hold up, hold up. We haven't been working that long!” Mark cried. Amy offered him a sheepish smile that said ‘/what are you gonna do?/‘, then pointed to the sky.

“It’s pretty late and I have a job do to.” Mark frowned when she had a point.

“Ok, ok. Let me pay you first.” Mark whistled for Chica, who came bounding towards them. Normally, Amy wouldn't take money for this. She even felt slightly guilty, but she did give up her night gig for him.

Mark took out a (considerably) heavy bag of money from one of Chica’s little side saddle pouch. Amy’s eyes widened when he placed it in her hands. This was… a lot of money in her eyes. She was sure this at least was almost twice what she earned in the ring. 

“M-Mark this is-“

“Not a big deal. Amy, I am the Avatar. I make enough as it is. Besides, you have two… kind of jobs. Whatever you need it for, it’s probably important if you're working your ass all day and night,” Mark said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Amy smiled at him. 

“Thanks, Mark.” Mark smiled back.

“It’s no problem. I should be the one thanking you!” They shared an awkward laugh. “Anyway, do you need a lift back to your home. Chica and I don't mind.” Amy shook her head.

“Nah. I can walk. It’s no biggy. See you tomorrow Mark.” Mark let go of her shoulder too soon. 

“Same place, same time.” Mark hopped onto Chica and rode off, after giving Amy a small wave. 

Amy started on her treck back after watching them run off into the distance. She sighed as she thought of the pair.

Chica was adorable. Amy just wanted to cuddle with Chica. Even though Chica seemed a bit scary, Amy couldn't help but imagine rubbing the big girl’s tummy and throwing a stick the size of a tree, just to watch the hellhound act like a small pup. 

And Mark. What wasn't there to say about him? He was the kind of guy her mom would point out to Amy and give her a cheeky wink. 

Thank goodness he wouldn't meet her mom. Amy was his trainer. She knew this was strictly business. No romance allowed. Still, she couldn't help but remember how close they were. The thought made her blush slightly. 

No. Mind strictly business. 

Mark was an eager student. All he wanted to do is fight, which wasn't the best aim. She understood he wanted to learn. Still, firebending is an ancient art, as are all the elements. Mark didn't seem to love the idea that they had to work on his state and breathing, but the boy was an absolute mess! Not that is was his fault.

Amy still didn't understand that. In the madness of everything, the question seemed to slip away from her mind. Why couldn't he fight at all? When she saw him, he looked impressive. Still, she knew it was easy to make a show of firebending and not be that good at it all. She wondered if the other guys made him look good or it was all staged. 

The more Amy thought of it walking home, the more uneasy she felt. She would confront him tomorrow. She had to know, or else she felt like it would eat her up.

Amy’s mind kept her entertained with different thoughts and planning her day tomorrow as she walked home, slightly upset she didn't accept Mark’s offer of a ride. She knew how far it was, mentally calling herself stupid on the way. 

When she did get to the town, she snuck around to her house, knowing how strange it was to be out late. Still, she was successful and quickly got ready for bed. Tomorrow, she would have to get up early to give her sisters the money she got from Mark. She hoped they wouldn't bombard her with questions about all the money.


	3. Things get hot... literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that I am zipping though the actual training a bit fast. Sorry about that!! Well, not really. But kind of. Also, I'm salty that the text isn't the same. Uhh sorry

Amy had arrived earlier than Mark, again. She didn’t mind too much. It gave her some anxiety, but she knew it was probably hard to sneak out. She was always a little worried someone would find out. 

 

Earlier that day, she had given her sisters the money from training Mark. They got a little worried. It didn’t seem right for Amy to be getting this much. After a very awkward conversation with her sisters asking if she had a... paying partner (to put it nicely), they were slightly eased. She didn’t want them to know how she was getting the money. If she got caught and they knew, they could be punished. It was already a little risky giving them the money, but they didn’t have opinions. 

 

It was fine. Amy liked this better than fighting. Not only was the pay better, she actively had fun and wasn’t worried her face would get burned from an aggressive match. Firelord Zuko might have rocked the look a while ago, but she didn’t think she could. Mark wasn’t dangerous like these fighters. She trusted him. 

 

Speaking of the Avatar, Amy heard Chica’s paws hitting the ground. She turned to see the adorable hell hound running to her with Mark on her back. She held out her arms to Chica. The hound ran into her arms, giving Amy kisses again. Amy scratched behind Chica’s ears and cooed what a good girl Chica was. 

 

Mark cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. Amy, seemly reluctant to Mark, turned to face him. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but can we start?” Mark asked. Amy gave Chica one last pat before giving Mark her full attention (to him still seeming reluctant as well as a slight drop in her smile).

 

“Ok, ok. It’s your fault your pup is so cute!” Amy said, then gave Chica another pat. She stopped and turned to Mark. “Let’s see how your breathing technique is going.” 

 

Mark nodded and proceeded to sit down, pretzel leg style, on the ground. He closed his eyes and breathed. Not the most exciting thing to teach, but Amy still gave Mark great attention. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, the rate of how fast he inhaled/exhale, and his overall state. Amy was impressed. He had really taken her words to heart and doing fantastic.

 

“Look who practiced. Will you always be this good when it comes to homework?” Amy teased. Mark opened his eyes and looked up at her, his face serious. 

 

“When I said I was going to be the best avatar ever, I meant it. Even if that means boring homework,” Mark said with a grin at the end. Amy smiled back.

 

“As I can see. Well, I guessssss we can move onto actually using fire,” Amy teased. Mark stood up with an enthusiastic smile, moving back and forth slight out of excitement. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Mark said. Amy chuckled. How could Mark be a few years older and still act like he has a mental age of seven was beyond her, but she didn’t protest against it. 

 

“Ok, fireboy. Let’s see what you got.” Amy said, taking a few steps back. Mark nodded and showed her what he knew. His moves were kind of awkward now that he had proper footing and breathing. All that aside, he wasn't doing horribly. Amy could easily work with this. 

 

“How did I do?” Mark said after he finished. Amy noticed his uneven breathing. He sounded like he was trying to hide his tiredness. He wanted to impress her, so he gave it his all. In that process, he made himself tired. He wanted to hide it from Amy. He didn't want her to think he was weak. He wanted to impress her. 

 

“You were about as graceful as a turtle duck when it’s first born.” Amy joked. “But you weren't horrible! You have some merits. I think that we can work with this easily.” Mark perked up.

 

“Really!? Let’s get started!” Mark said. 

 

Amy instructed him on basic moves first. She would adjust his moves ever so slightly. His attacks, jabs, thrusts, and counterattacks were a lot more smooth and effective. He could move with easy and attack with grace. Once they accomplished basic, they moved onto more advanced moves. 

 

This created their pace for weeks, then months. Their bond as student and master grew stronger, as well as their bond as friends. They became therapists for one another, some practices just talking. 

 

“Mark, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while, why do you need a master?” Amy asked, one day as they sat with their backs on Chica. Mark stiffened. Amy was afraid she crossed a line she shouldn't have.

 

“Uh… It’s a long story. But you deserve to know! After all, you are my master. Well…” Mark told Amy of the fight with Kyle, and then how he heard his father and the bending master talking. Amy felt for the avatar. It must not have been easy to hear that, much less having the cold reality hitting him like a bitter, harsh splash of water. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mark.” She said. Mark shrugged. 

 

“Not much I can do I guess. This is what I have to do.” Mark said. Amy stayed silent as she thought.

 

“So, you’ll be traveling then?” Amy asked. Mark nodded. “When?” 

 

“Soon. As soon as you give me the ok.” Mark said. Amy’s heart hurt a bit at that. Her friend would be leaving… she didn't like it at all. He would be leaving too when she said.

 

“Oh… I’ll really miss you, then… especially since tomorrow could be your last lesson is you really want to leave.” Amy said, looking out at the lava lands. Mark took her hand, making Amy divide her attention away from the landscape to their hands, then to his eyes. 

 

“I’ll miss you too. You've become more to me than a master and friend these few months. You're my best friend, my confidant.” Mark said, giving her a sad smile. Amy returned it.

 

“Same here, Mark. I’m sure you’ll excel anywhere you go.” Amy said. Mark smiled brighter. 

 

  “Really?”

 

“Really really.” 

 

“That means a lot coming from you.” Amy felt her heart beat faster. She pulled her hand away, slightly from the fear that Mark would be able to tell just how fast it was beating. Mark was a little disappointed.

 

“It’s getting late. I want to stay with you, but I know I should get back before it’s too late.” Amy said, standing up and refusing to look at Mark. She wanted him to be happy and succeed, she really did, but it hurt to know she was going to lose her closest and best friend. Mark and Chica stood up too. 

 

“Amy, would you like to come with Chica on our quest to master all the elements?” Mark asked. Amy turned around, wide-eyed. 

 

“What? Wait, really?” Amy asked. Mark nodded. Amy smiled and ran over to engulf him in a bear hug. Mark chuckled, returning the hug. 

 

  “Yes, really,” Mark said. Amy pulled away from him, smiling. Then frowning.

 

“But Mark… my mom.” She said. She had told Mark about her mom one day. Mark had been extra generous with the money ever since. 

 

“You don't have to make a decision now. I hope you know that I don't expect you to choose me over your own mother. I… I get that.” Mark smiled. “How about this: come tomorrow with bags. If you do, we can leave right away, practice on the way to the Southern Air Temple. I won’t hold it against you if you don't go. Just bring a sleeping bag and some food if you do. I think camping would be safer. I can get us a ride out of here, probably. Don’t worry about that part too much. How does that sound?” Mark quickly rambled.

 

“What? Camping! Blech I’m out.” Amy joked, making Mark scared for a second before he started to laugh. “ Honestly, it sounds great. I’ll talk to my sisters.”

 

“Shall we get going, m’lady?” Mark asked, bowing dramatically. Amy grabbed the extra fabric of her shirt and curtsied dramatically.

 

“We shall.” She said. Mark stood up and offered her a hand up Chica’s back. She took it and climbed onto the hell hound’s back. Mark climbed up after her. The three took off to the town. They dropped Amy off far enough that they wouldn't be noticed then headed back home. 

  

Amy’s mind wandered from what her sisters’ reactions would be when she told them she was going on a long trip to Mark’s words. He said camping would be “safer.” It didn't take her long to figure out what that meant. The fire nation would be on their asses every second they could. Amy knew they would have to be careful. It seemed kind of scary, but Amy knew it would be nothing.

 

Ok, that was a lie. She knew it would be something but her whole family was surrounded by secrets when it came to the government. She could deal with it. With Mark joining in on the secret, he could be part of her family too,

    

The idea didn't sound half bad to Amy either.


End file.
